Aeris Gainsborough and the Promised Land
by Emerald of the Sea
Summary: My first fan fic written 3 years ago when I was 13, so go easy, I've matured since then! Aeris is searching for her promised land.


This was written 3 years ago when I was 13, so go easy on me because my writing has improved a lot! All characters and anything to do with FFVII are all copyrighted to Squaresoft.  
  
  
It was over a year now since it had all happened. Meteor and been summoned and destroyed, the Shin-Ra had been defeated, and most painful of all, Aeris had been murdered by the evil Sephiroth. None of them could forget her, but life had gone on. Tifa ran a new bar called 'Tifa's Sixth and Final Heaven' in sector six, helped by Cloud. Barret had been forgiven by the people of Corel, and under the title of town mayor, he had restored the town to its former charm. Vincent had turned the old Shin-Ra mansion in Nibelheim into a museum which told people of the Shin-Ra and their evil doings. Red had taken over Bugenhagen's Laboratory in Cosmo Canyon, and was studying the Cetras. Cait Sith earned a poor wage as a travelling fortune teller. Cid was currently working on a space ship. And Yuffie? She was still the same old Yuffie, selfish, bigheaded ninja. She was still living in Wutai, and searching for materia. She had been allowed to keep the materia after Meteor and been defeated on the promise that she gave it back if it was needed. But even this wasn't enough for Yuffie, who still searched for it.  
  
One day, Cloud and Tifa were tidying the bar, before the first customer walked in. "I wonder if Aeris ever found the Promised Land," said Cloud suddenly.  
"What makes you say that?" replied Tifa.  
"No reason," he said, and they got back to work.  
Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Cloud, picking it up.  
"Cloud is that you?" an excited voice asked.  
"Yuffie? What's wrong?"   
"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, you are not going to believe this!"  
"Come on, out with it then," said Cloud, getting a bit annoyed.  
"I saw Aeris," she said simply.  
"Yuffie! Don't be so horrible. That's a cruel trick to play," said Cloud, the pain which had slowly eased off starting to flare up again.  
"No really, I saw her. She looked at me, and said 'Nibelheim' before wondering off. Maybe you should head over there."  
"I will..." said Cloud, doubtfully. He didn't really believe Yuffie, but his gut feeling told him not to ignore her.  
"This means you are going to need the materia doesn't it?" asked Yuffie after a minute.  
"Yeah, we'll come and get it. And Yuffie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You'd better have that material ready. And if this is a trick, then you're gonna wish you had never been born."  
Cloud dropped the phone. "What was all that about?" asked Tifa.  
Cloud told her. Tifa listened, wide eyed. "That sounds a bit, no a lot, far-fetched. Are you sure she's telling the truth? You know what Yuffie's like."  
" I know she a cunning, deceitful liar, but somehow, I think she's telling the truth this time."  
"Okay Cloud," said Tifa. "If you're sure about this, lets get going."  
Cloud picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello, Cid?" he asked.  
"Speaking," muttered a gruff voice. "Goddammit Shera, what now?"  
"Cid it's Cloud. Can you bring the Highwind over, and take us to Wutai?"  
"Spose so. Now?"  
"Well yeah, if possible," said Cloud.  
"Ok, I'm on my way."  
  
As Cid, Tifa and Cloud sat in the Highwind, Cloud filled Cid in on the story. Cid, like Tifa, listened wide eyed.  
"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" asked Cid, flicking his ciggerette ash over Cloud. "You know what that brat's like."  
"This time, yes!" cried Cloud, starting to get exasperated. "Do you think I'd have called you out otherwise?"  
"Ok, you've convinced me," said Cid.  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. As they neared the town on Wutai, Cid carefully landed the Highwind. As they entered the town, they saw Yuffie already waiting with a bag.   
"Do you really need to take the materia?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yes," said Cloud." Hand it over Yuffie."  
"All of it?"  
"Yes Yuffie!" shouted Cloud.  
Yuffie reluctantly handed it over. Cloud opened the bag to make sure it was all there. Sure enough all the materia orbs were there, glowing, even the fabled Knights of the Round and Ultima.  
"Thanks Yuffie," he said. "We'll bring them back when we've finished with them."  
"I'm coming too," she said.  
"Yuffie..." said Cloud wearily.  
"Well I am. It's my materia and I want to see that you treat it carefully."  
"Fine. Hurry up."  
  
A single figure walked through the village of Nibelheim. She walked with her head down, her long brown hair hiding her emerald green eyes. She was searching for the Promised Land, but still hadn't felt it. "Not yet," she whispered as she set foot out of the town.   
  
As the Highwind started to near the ground, Cloud noticed a single figure nearing the Nibelheim mountains.   
"Cid! Land now!" he yelled.  
Cid did so, and Cloud got out of it. He started running towards the figure. Yuffie started to get out of the Highwind too, but Tifa stopped her.  
"Not yet," she said. "Give him a minute with her." Tifa turned away so that Yuffie wouldn't see the mixture of love and happiness coupled with hurt and dismay in her large brown eyes.  
  
"Aeris!" yelled Cloud, running frantically towards her. "Aeris!"  
She stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I feel it Cloud."  
"Feel what?"  
"The Promised Land. I was searching, and now I have found it. With you Cloud. You are my Promised Land."  
"Come back to Midgar with us Aeris," he said, taking hold of her hand, tears shining in his eyes.  
She nodded. "But what about Tifa?"  
"She'll be happy to see you," he replied. "Come on, back to the Highwind. You're one of us Aeris, if I am your Promised Land, you shall follow me."  
As Aeris and Cloud started back towards the Highwind, they heard cheering, coming from Yuffie and Cid. As they climbed in they were greeted with a small smile from Tifa.  
"Welcome back Aeris," she said quietly before bursting into tears and engulfing her friend in a hug.  
"Come on," said Cid when they were all aboard. "To Cosmo Canyon. We need to celebrate our re-union with the others for Avalanche is born again!" 


End file.
